momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaho Kobayashi
Kaho Kobayashi (小林歌穂) is an idol and a member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Attendance Number #11), represented by Stardust Promotion. She is also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and a former member of Team Daioh Ika. Profile *'Nickname': Po-chan (ぽーちゃん, Official nickname), かほ (Kaho) かほちゃん (Kaho-chan) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Saitama *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 166.7 cm *'Hobby:' Drawing, sewing *'Specialty:' Baton, piano, drawing loose illustrations *'Weakness:' Studying *'Favorite food:' Gyoza, Tomato, cheese, dumplings, fried chicken, pork cutlets, hamburger, etc. *'Favorite artists:' Ikimonogakari, Superfly *'Epithet:' Dancing Rice (ダンシングライス) *'Associated Act:' Team Daioh Ika (2013-2014), Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2014-present) *'Attendance Number:' 11 Member Notes Jan-ken- (Po!), Acchimuite (Po!), Jan-ken- (Po!), Kocchimuite (Po-chan!), the singing rice, the dancing rice, attendance number #11, I'm Kaho Kobayashi! - Introduction じゃんけん（ぽー！）あっち向いて（ぽー！）じゃんけん（ぽー！）こっち向いて（ぽーちゃん！）歌う稲穂、ダンシングライス、出席番号11番小林歌穂です。 *A former member of 3Bjunior unit Team Daioh Ika from 2013 to 2014. She has been joined Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku as a new "transfer student" in January 2014 along with fellow Team Daioh Ika member Riko Nakayama.エビ中転入生レギュラー番組「それみろ！カホリコ」Ust配信 The two are nicknamed "Kahoriko". *Yuichi Fujii likens Kobayashi to a "large dog", in contrast of Kobayashi as "small animal".Natalie Power Push - Ore no Fujii Interview Biography She was scouted at Harajuku in December 2012 when she was in sixth grade.Quick Japan vol.112. First Published in February 12, 2014. She was chosen by chairman Ryoji Fujishita to become a Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku member because he thought she is perfect when he met her in a lesson of Minitia Bears in September 2014. He remarked that she isn't the type which can be fit to Ebichu, yet she has the brightness that likens to Ebichu. Kobayashi was officially announced as a member of Stardust Promotion new unit Team Daioh Ika on October 8, 2013 by chairman Fujishita.Ryoji Fujishita Twitter The group first debuted in Mezase Tokyo Dome! Ganbare! Minitia Bears vol.43 and 44. On January 4, 2014 in 3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 it was announced that she and a fellow Team Daioh Ika member, Riko Nakayama, were going to be transferred to Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku.Natalie - エビ中に新入生！スタダ3B小林歌穂と中山莉子が“転入” She was officially introduced and debuted in Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Luck to the Future PART2 live concert on March 22, 2014.Natalie - エビ中大阪公演、転入生かほりこ初ステージで新曲お披露目. On January 23 2014, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku's Ustream channel Ebichu TV began the broadcast of special segment of Kahoriko to introduce them to fans, titled Soremiro! Kahoriko. On January 2015, it was announced that she will play in a love scene with Tatsuya Nakayama in her first feature film, Haiiro no Karasu.話題曲「灰色のカラス」が映画化、エビ中・小林歌穂がラブシーンに挑戦 Discography Participated In *'Singles' **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki **Natsudaze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu **SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG **Dekadonden *'Albums' **Kinpachi **Anarchy **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ **Ebicracy * Stardust Planet ** We are Star *'Others' **Sutada 3Bjunior Last Daizenshu (Track 1-1 One Love and 2-1 Sanbu JAPAN Ouenka) Acting Careers *'Film' **''Haiiro no Karasu'' (2015) *'Television' **Shakin - song corner "Karada Kanaderu" (2013). NHK E Tele **Ogata Sadako Monogatari (2013). NHK Special **Mata Kite Machiko no, Koi wa Mou Takusan yo (2018) Publications *2014.02.22 U.T.B Vol.219 - with Mirei Hoshina and Riko Nakayama *2014.03.02 Quick Japan vol.112 - with Riko Nakayama *2014.11.21 Ebi Collection vol.11 Trivia * She was scouted in Harajuku * She has an older brother and sister * She's made an original species named "Heibon-jin" (平凡人, Ordinary people). They are little, bald, humanoid characters, without fingers and toes. They have large eyes and small pupils. In their world, there are also Heibon animals, who look similar to Heibon-jin. She also draws them on her birthday photos. There are also Heibon-jin pouches, face masks and sleeping masks which were sold for a limited time only on her birthday. * Her first time going overseas was when Ebichu went to Taiwan * She has hay fever * The first member to hang out at her house was Ayaka Yasumoto, and they played Wii together * Her mother is a cheerful and talkative person * Her fellow members think she has a nice smile Gallery kaho_dekadonden.jpg|Dekadonden (2018) kaho_sing.jpg|SING-A-LONG SING-A-SONG (2017) kaho_ebicracy.jpg|Ebicracy (2016) kaho_kara.jpg|Chuukara (2016) kaho_sotsu.jpg|Chuusotsu (2016) kaho_massugu.jpeg|Massugu (2016) kaho_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) KahoSuperhero.jpg|Super Hero (2015) kaho_natsu.jpg|Natsudaze Johnny (2015) Kaho_Kinpachi_Promo.png|Kinpachi (2015) kaho_haitateki.jpg|Haitateki (2014) Kaho_Butterfly_Promo.png|Butterfly Effect (2014) Kaho_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chugakusei X (2014) Promotional Only Kaho_Team_Daioh_Ika.png|Team Daioh Ika (2013) Kaho_Stardust_2013.png|Stardust Promotion (2013) References External Links *Stardust Promotion Profile *Official Site Profile Navigation Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Members Category:Team Daioh Ika Category:Team Daioh Ika Members Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Blood Type A Category:2000 Births Category:June Births